Lost and Found Again
by Tallguy33
Summary: Shiro always believed he would live alone, and being so for eight years made that belief pretty solid. It was never easy, especially when he had his own monster half to deal with. But when he meets a young motley crew of his own kind, he finds himself in for the change of his life, learning how to be accepted into a school of monsters while at the same, learning to accept himself.


Lost and Found Again  
a Rosario and Vampire fan-fiction

Prologue

I can never come up with a proper word that can describe a night such as tonight, the cloudless sky, unveiling a spectacular curtain of shining stars, the silvery light of the beautiful half moon, the cool breeze that blew through the numerous trees. Wondrous would be the first word I'd choose, but it just didn't seem like it fit quite right, like it just wasn't satisfying enough. Oh well. All I knew was that I loved these kind of nights, it was one of those nights I could just let go, let my own instincts take control and not worry about any consequences.

I wished these nights came more often.

I remember when I used to be scared of being in a dark forest after nightfall, hard to believe I never saw the beauty it held within. I guess that's the best part of being who I am now, I can see all the little things in nature that create the full spectacle of what it is, like a piece of art, just sitting in plain view, though some don't seem to take notice in it. However, as wonderful and great this place seems, there were still some nights that I wish I didn't have to spend it alone. Sometimes the quiet bothered me too much, and I'd end up not being able to enjoy my own little world in the forest.

I guess that's just how it is with lycans; we prefer company, a pack. That is an instinct that got wired into my brain the second I became one of them, and it has stayed with me ever since. The only problem was, I didn't have a pack to go to. I hated to think about it, but I really believed I was never meant to become a lycan, that it was all a fluke and that I became the product of a mistake. None of the few packs I managed to find took me in, seemingly appalled by the thought of taking in an outsider, so I spent the next eight years of my life fending for myself. With no one to go to, I made my "home" in an abandoned shack in the middle of the woods.

It wasn't too difficult, I mean, when you're a lycan, at least you have the luxury of allowing the instincts of your wolf half take care of necessities such as hunting and fighting, but it wasn't like I could just rely on my inner wolf for everything. Seeing as I had no one around to teach me, I ended up having many years of trial and error on how to survive on my own. Not exactly the safest of approaches, but it was all I had. Hell, even after eight years I still had screw-ups.

Keeping tabs on my wolf half wasn't a picnic either. I've managed to keep a good reign on this part of me, but there were many times his influence were too much for me to handle, usually ending up in serious body pains, or a forced transformation. I may not be a werewolf, whose transformation is controlled by the full moon, but it doesn't mean that the lunar phases don't affect my own wolf. In fact, I've noticed that the fuller the moon got, the more intense and harder to handle he became. This was another downside of living alone, no one was around to help teach me how to control my wilder half better.

Just as I have lived alone for these years, I expected I would continue to stay alone, I guess I wouldn't really mind in the end, though a part of me wished differently. Everything had its place, right? I guessed that meant mine was here, by myself, with only the sound of the wind and forest creatures to listen to. Maybe it was for the best, I mean, going on eight years without really being around people... not like I'd have the best social skills anyway.

I breathed a deep sigh, seeing the vapor of my breath wisp away in the crisp air. I shouldn't let this get to me, not tonight. It was too beautiful of a night to feel down, besides, I needed to hunt. I closed my eyes, pushing all thoughts aside, I cleared my head. I could feel his presence growing as my own consciousness took passenger side, and the change began. Tonight would be just like any other night, and just the same, the next morning would be just as normal.

If only I knew then, just how wrong I was going to be...


End file.
